quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Brave Brothers
"It will be easy to live without power, but not without Den. Wherever you are, Den, thank you" -089 at Denton's funeral Battle of the Brave Brothers is the twentieth episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' The episode starts off where the last one left off. Ivo Hugh, Denton, Harvey and Frank are at sea, and a large ship approaches them. It contains Brad, Chance and 089, the latter asks "Where are the others?" Meanwhile many of the Sodor engines are being held captive by the Diesel Army and D199. All are armed with Flame guns. The 7 heroes sail into the docks. 089 gives all gold dust so they can teleport. They all teleport off to Rock Quarry, accept for Harvey, Frank and 089. The latter two go off to find Lady. Lady, who has been dealing with many troubles recently, is on the edge of a broken bridge, about the go off. Suddenly, Spencer pushes the Flying Scotsman towards the edge parallel to her. Mr. Railway Man is on patrol in a tank for the final battle, he stops when he sees the Scotsman. Scruff sails to the bridge supports below in the boat 089 used to return. Frank and 089 are under the tracks below Lady, the latter about to teleport her down to Frank. But Scruff is startled and it all happens at once. Spencer pushes Flying Scotsman off the bridge, not knowing he'll land in Scruff's boat. The Scout General pushes Marion, Connor and Ivo Hugh toward the edge. Scruff blasts the bridge, sending Lady off the bridge, she luckily lands on Frank. 089 teleports up to save the 3 engines at the top and Mr. Railway Man relizes the error of his ways. He blasts the bridge with his tank, killing Spencer, the Scout General, and, himself... All the 08S, (minus Harvey, who is getting a breakdown train for later) meetup outside of Rock Quarry with Marion. 089 explains he could of given them gold dust powers the entire time, and he didn't at first so he could see how dedicated the 08S were. They all teleport off outside of the yards and Connor enters first. D199 and the Diesel Army underestimate the power of the 08S, and then the others teleport in. The battle ensues. Limited teleports can be used, so most of the battle is shoving between the 08S and the Diesel Army. 089 teleports the Sodor engines back to Sodor, a few at a time. Once all the engines are back home, the 08S realize something: each time the Diesel Army is defeated, it just comes back stronger, due to them being clones. But since the entire army is there at the same time, one final blow could end the war. Denton has been derailed and is trying to be burned by his, at one point best friend, Dart. Denton explains his plan, and everyone disagrees. The flames spread to his fuel compartment, Harvey tries to save him, objectives from the mystery wall are scratching themselves off, Charlie is looking down from the afterlife at the progress of the 08S, and Den is recalling his memories. BOOM! The next day all of the 08S, Frank, Gold Leder and a few others attend Denton's funeral, held at the LNER Repair and Modification Yards. 089's speech sums up Denton's efforts, the fact that their powers are gone, and that Denton will be missed... 'Characters' *Connor *Thomas *Edward (doesn't speak) *Henry (doesn't speak) *Gordon (doesn't speak) *James (doesn't speak) *Percy *Toby (doesn't speak) *Duck (doesn't speak) *Donald and Douglas (don't speak) *Oliver (doesn't speak) *Ivo Hugh *Denton *Harvey *Chance (doesn't speak) *Brad (doesn't speak) *089 *Lady *Frank *Gold Leader (doesn't speak) *Charlie (narration only) *Scruff *Flying Scotsman *Spencer *Murdoch (doesn't speak) *Hiro (doesn't speak) *Hank (doesn't speak) *Molly (doesn't speak) *Bill and Ben (don't speak) *Gator (doesn't speak) *D199 *The Diesel Army *Mr. Railway Man *Scout General 'Locations' Sodor *Mainline British Railways *Quarry *Unfinished Bridge *Mainland Port *Shunting Yard *Ronno's Facility 'Trivia' *This episode uses stock footage from many episodes, including some footage from a cancelled Tale of the Brave remake *This episode marks the final appearances of Spencer and Mr. Railway Man. 'Episodes' ' ' Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes